


Finding Family

by Marvelbear



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I don't have much tags, Please Forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelbear/pseuds/Marvelbear
Summary: All her life, Skye went through foster families faster than a child could get bored of a toy. At nine years of age, after more than fifteen families, it became the norm for her. One day, she meets Mikhail, a former foster kid, who sees much of himself in her, decides to bring her home and prove she is there to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Marvel or ABC.

Having been fostered and then adopted, Mikhail Tchaikovsky understood the struggles of a life in the orphanage.

His own particular upbringing was far from pleasant. The negligence of the nuns, the way bullies managed to escape unscathed, the homes that left one with nightmares, he felt all of them.

Mikhail had been gifted with a brilliant mind, something children hated him for and nuns scolded him for (of course, he was pointing out flaws and loopholes in their rules, so it wasn't entirely unprovoked). After being taken in by the wonderful Melinda May and Phil Coulson and becoming a man he knew they (and he) would be proud of, he knew he needed to do the same for someone else.

His wife, Natasha, had been nothing but supportive after his confession and the duo searched through files to find their first foster child.

Their oldest son, Yuri, had been ecstatic at the thought of a younger sister. On the other hand, their trouble-making twins, Alexei and Sergei only had one thought: we have a new prank target. And Igor was only glad he wouldn't be the only target anymore.

Phil and Melinda gave him and his wife insight on the life of foster parents.  _ It's not always going to be easy but when you see your kid smile at you for the first time, it'll all be worth it. _

Mikhail had searched and searched until he found himself in the one place where all of it began: Saint Agnes Orphanage.

* * *

Natasha was by his side as he wandered the dark halls of the one place he never thought he would see again. Their boys remained with Phil and Melinda, though they called at least once each hour in excitement.

They had passed by sixteen prospective foster children and none had clicked yet. One rather meek eleven year old seemed nice enough but he didn't feel the connection.

Maybe phrasing it that way made it seem as if they were picking out a new pet rather than their first foster child but his parents always mentioned feeling a spark, a connection with each and every one of the kids they eventually adopted.

He had crashed into his future foster parents by mistake, nearly plowing Melinda over in order to get away from the dynamic duo that usually picked on him. Mikhail had squared his shyness away when asked if he was alright, knowing how annoyed Sister Amelia would be if he didn't do anything and gave a shy nod.

Despite their initial meeting, Phil tried to get him talking by going on about Captain America and the rest was history.

Bobbi was even better, despite her first encounter with their parents. When she saw them approach her, she just glared at them. But Phil had approached the angst-ridden teenager and boldly asked what her favourite colour was. When she finally let up and answered with purple, Phil said that was when they knew they were taking her home.

He didn't know much about Lincoln's adoption, having been in a whirlwind with Natasha being pregnant but he was present when Melinda and Phil first met Leo. He saw the kid reading a book about the laws of thermodynamics and the two hit it off. Melinda and Phil had smiled at what they knew was future brothers bonding and asked for the papers.

Phil always had a light in his eyes when speaking of his children. Mikhail wanted that for him and his children.

None of the children he had met so far had garnered that feeling yet. Mikhail sighed. Maybe they could try again in a few months.

In the corner of his eye, the parent spotted a young girl (because the nuns would never let a boy's hair grow that long) reading through a book on World War I. He definitely hadn't talked with her yet.

Mikhail approached with caution, not wanting to scare the girl off. He came to a stop a couple of feet away, leaning heavily on his cane. "Interesting topic, isn't it?"

She put down her book and leveled him a surprisingly fierce glare. He held his left hand up in a placating manner. "Just trying to make conversation."

"You're one of the foster parents," the girl said, eyes returning to her literature. It appeared she was a tough nut to crack.

"That I am. Mikhail Tchaikovsky." The moment he held out his hand, he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

"Just leave me alone, Martingale." He found himself resisting the urge to laugh. People had gotten his name wrong before but that was a new one. If Natasha were here, she'd never let him hear the end of it.

"Mikhail, actually. A martingale is…"

"I know what a martingale is, I'm just not in the mood to talk," she snapped.

Mikhail knew kids like the one in front of him. He  _ was _ one of those kids and the best way to get through to them was to pester them to the point they couldn't ignore you anymore.

"It doesn't seem fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Life's not fair." She picked up her book when the two heard a very familiar voice.

"Mary-Sue Poots!" The nasally voice of Sister Amelia brought up a myriad of memories. The nun strode up to the girl and roughly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Wasting this poor man's time, what is wrong with you?"

Bullheaded, animal fan and she wasn't one of Sister Amelia's favorites either? That definitely catapulted her to the top of the possible adoptees list.

"She wasn't wasting my time, Sister Amelia," he cut in smoothly. "She was actually educating me on the different animals."

"I know you must feel sorry for the dear," the sickly sweet voice getting on his nerves, "But this one is a troublemaker. Taking her in would just be a waste of time."

Hearing the familiar words Sister Amelia told prospective parents about him being used in this role reversal was some kind of cruel irony.

He puffed his chest up and with all the courage he could muster, gently pulled the girl to his side. "You said the same about me so excuse me if I don't take your words for granted."

Sister Amelia's eyes widened as she finally figured out who she was talking to. "If it isn't the boy who somehow managed to get adopted." She looked him up and down, "Still a troublemaker. Take her if you want. Maybe you two could form a messed up little family of troublemakers."

"At least we'll be happy troublemakers," he retorted, blood boiling. "And if you read the news in any shape or form, you'd know that I got this from saving the President."

The child glanced from one adult's face to another, having the feeling she got mixed up in a boatload of drama.

"Get the paperwork, Sister." With a face nearly as purple as a radish, the woman stormed off to the main office.

Mary-Sue glanced at the retreating woman. "I've never seen her that angry before."

"Me neither," he answered with a smile. "Mary-Sue, huh?"

"Skye," she corrected but much gentler than she was earlier. Probably a nickname but with a name like Mary-Sue, he couldn't blame her. "You used to stay here?"

Mikhail nodded and turned back to the young girl. "That was…"

"Amazing." He definitely found his newest daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can haz reviews? I'll even throw in cookies if you do.


End file.
